


I want you to pay attention to me

by Carinaa



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Settsu Banri, Not Beta Read, i needed to get my brainworms out im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carinaa/pseuds/Carinaa
Summary: Masumi wants attention from Sakuya, but he keeps teasing him with short glances.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I want you to pay attention to me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic was a bit messy.. it's my second fully written fic!! probably doesn't help that I wrote this at 5am aha,, I may come back to correct things later on.

Sakuya hasn't been paying attention to Masumi lately. 

And it's putting him on edge. 

The young boy sits on the other side of the couch as he listens to Sakuya talk with another one of their troupe members. Probably Tenma, maybe Banri. He didn't care. He had headphones in to drown out the sound, and he was only paying attention to his boyfriend. 

His soft, pink haired boyfriend... 

It's unfair, he thinks. Sakuya should be giving /him/ his undivided attention. After all, they were dating. 

As if Sakuya could hear his thoughts, he turned his head towards him, flashing him a smile and a wink, and quickly turning back before Masumi could get a word in. 

How cruel. 

He grunts and keeps staring holes into Sakuya, hoping to get his attention for just a bit more.  
He gave up, though, and resorted to mindlessly scrolling through his phone while resting his chin on his hand. 

After a few minutes, he feels a weight on his side and his head snaps over to the source, watching his boyfriend snuggle into his side. Masumi slides his headphones off and snuggles back into Sakuya. 

"Missed you..." He mumbles, nuzzling his face into the space between Sakuya's neck and shoulder, earning a soft laugh and a hair ruffle from the other. 

"I was right here this whole time, you know." 

"I know that. You were busy." 

Sakuya places a soft kiss on Masumi's head as they sat in silence.  
It was peaceful... nobody was in the living area to bother them. The majority of the company members were either busy or out somewhere. 

"You're cruel, by the way." 

"Eh–?" 

Sakuya innocently tilted his head in confusion. What did he do? 

"You looked at me and didn't say anything." 

"Ah.. sorry about that!! I was really into the conversation." 

Was he really sorry, though? 

——— 

The second time this occurred, they were eating lunch in their usual spot. Banri decided to drop by as well. 

The two were... noisy together. It irritated Masumi.  
But whenever Sakuya was invested in a conversation, his face lit up in a way Masumi absolutely adored and it made him forget he was irritated. 

Today, Sakuya was /very/ invested in this conversation with Banri. He tugged on his boyfriend's uniform multiple times, poked him, and even gently flicked him, but no response other than a side glance and a grin. 

"He's doing it again..." Masumi grumbled to himself. He huffed and turned away from the two.  
Though, he occasionally glanced at Sakuya, before deciding enough was enough and getting up to leave. 

"Wait, Masumi– !!" 

He didn't turn back around to the source of the voice. 

"Masumi-kun, wait!!" 

Sakuya grabbed Masumi's sleeve and huffed as he tried catching his breath. He was very fast sometimes.. 

Masumi let out a grumble and turned around to face his boyfriend, a pout on his face.  
"You did it again.." 

"I can exp–" 

Masumi gently pushed Sakuya towards the wall and placed a hand right near his head to keep him in place, lifting his chin so that he can look at him. 

"I miss your attention, you know..." He tilted his head so that their foreheads touched and let out a soft sigh.  
"You've been paying attention to everyone else but me, and you only give me glances... are you teasing me? 

Sakuya blinks once, twice, and quickly brings his hands to his cheeks. Oh god.. he was blushing, wasn't he?  
"I.. I was trying to... but I made you upset, didn't I?" 

Masumi let out a soft chuckle and moved to press his lips against Sakuya's. They were soft and warm... he missed them. 

"Kind of.. but it's okay. You're paying attention to me now." 

Sakuya turns away for a minute to compose himself, before turning back and pressing a kiss to the corner of Masumi's mouth.  
"I'm sorry... I won't do it again, alright?" He reaches up to ruffle Masumi's hair. 

The younger boy nods and pulls Sakuya into a tight hug.  
"I love you..." 

"I love you too, Masumi-kun!! But I think we have to head off to class soon.." 

Ah. Right... they were at school. 

Masumi withdraws from the hug and leans to give Sakuya a kiss to the forehead, before walking away to his next class.

When they got home, Sakuya gave his undivided attention to Masumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @bokuranokizunaa if you want to see more A3 content!


End file.
